


Hella One-Shots

by AnAverageIndividual



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageIndividual/pseuds/AnAverageIndividual
Summary: *Takes Place prior to the Events of "Life is Strange"*A collection of various One-Shots covering Chloe Price's adventures prior to Max's return to Arcadia Bay.





	

**Arcadia Bay, Oregon - July 1, 2013**

**“** _Just another miserable day in this shithole…_ ”

Chloe Price thought to herself as she lay in the middle of her mattress, the echoing music from her MP3 player surrounding her mind and thoughts. She been like this ever since she had woken up an hour ago, letting the gentle strumming of the bass guitar fill up her body, like water flowing through a narrow creek. Chloe leans up and stretches, her back cracking audibly. She rolls out of the bed with relative ease, allowing her bare feet to pad up against the wooden floor. She walks over to the MP3 player, and presses on the small dial in front on it, silencing the music.  

" _That's enough of that shit for now.._." She thinks, turning around to face the closet behind her. She walks in over to it, opening with with a quickness, eyeing her change of clothes. Grabbing her flannel, and skull patented t-shirt, Chloe quickly throws them on with vigor. She goes over and picks up her tattered jeans from floor behind her. Sliding into her dirty combat boots, and throwing on her signature dark blue beanie, Chloe was ready for her day.  

"Hopefully Step-dick isn't here, the last thing I need is for him to start bitching me out..." Chloe mumbles quietly to herself as she grabs her cellphone, and trudges out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She lightly walks down the steps, noticing the lack of the scent of her mother cooking breakfast that usually would have been present. Chloe hops off the stairs and turns for the kitchen, taking notice of the awkward silence that filled the house.

"The fuck is everybody?" She grumbles.

Chloe scans around the room briefly, before locking eyes on a small rectangular sticky note plastered onto the refrigerator. Chloe walks forwards and takes a closer look at the note that read:

_For Chloe_

_David and I had to go into work a little early today, so I wasn't able to stay and cook breakfast._

_But I left you some food in the fridge, so you can make it yourself._

_P.S. - I expect you to have that lawn mown, by the time I get back!_

_\- Mom_

Chloe rolled her eyes after reading that last part, before ripping the note off of the fridge and crumpling it up.  Mowing a fucking lawn was one of the last thing's on Chloe's mind right now.

You see, the past few weeks had been really rough for the young woman. Three month's ago Her best friend Rachel Amber had disappeared without a trace, and without a single word or clue. Just like everyone else in Chloe's life, whether it was her father going and getting himself killed, or her ex-best friend Max Caulfield leaving her for Seattle. It seemed like everyone that Chloe had ever cared about, had fucked her over at some point. The thought of all this, made Chloe's heart drop in depression, making her quickly grabbing her car keys and heading for the front door.

She steps out of it, locking the door behind her. Chloe slowly slides into her old, rusted pickup truck before jamming her keys into the ignition. She could feel her stomach rumbling in hunger, but she choose to ignore it for now. Chloe's appetite had been lost, after she had thought about all of the people in her life who had let her down.

Chloe start's up her truck and backs out of the drive way. She was going need some fresh air and some place quiet.

\-----------

\-----------

\----------------

\-------------------

\-------------------

\------------------

All though she'd probably never admit it, going to the local park was one of Chloe's biggest guilty pleasure's. Being able to sit back and soak in the environment, with out having to worry about Her mom or Step father yelling at her about doing chores or things a woman her age "shouldn't" be doing.  Chloe had been here earlier in the week, hanging up some of Rachel's missing posters. Unlike then, today was a rather quiet day, with the exception of some nearby jogger's.

" _This is hella peaceful..._ " Chloe thought to herself, as she took out a cigarette, and lighting it. She could spot a lone bench out of the corner of her eye, making her pace over to it.

Chloe sat back in the park bench, slowly taking small drags from her cigarette. She could spot a nearby diner across the street. It's doors were open, allowing the smell of food being prepped to waft over to her and fill her nose in the most delicious of ways. Chloe's stomach gurgles loudly, startling some nearby birds who were doing their mourning preening. She rest's a hand over it in a attempt to stop it's constant protests. Her body making it clear that the lack of breakfast inside of it, would not go unannounced. Chloe tries to ignore the sounds, but the cramping hunger in the pit of her stomach became too much to handle.

" _And now I'm starving....great._ " She thinks to herself, another thing added to her list of dilemmas. Chloe sighs, flicking the smoked cigarette onto the ground and putting it out with series of stomps. She needed food, and food now. She might've been able to buy a quick bite from some random fast food joint, if she had enough cash on her.

Sticking a hand into her pocket, Chloe pulled out a handful of coins consisting of various pennies, and dimes. Counting them quickly, Chloe's face morphed into a scowl once she realized she only had a measly $1.25.

"I'm Hella broke...as usual..." Chloe mumbles out, placing the discarded change into her pocket. This meant she was going to have to go and persuade her mother for a free meal. She quickly treks over back over and into her truck, slamming the door, and starting it's old engine up with a audible rattling.

And with a scowl on her face, and a rumble in her stomach, Chloe Price was Two Whale's bound.

\-----------

\-----------

\----------------

\-------------------

\-------------------

\------------------

The Two Whale's Diner was a busy buzzing mess, full of hungry customers and overworked employee's who rushed back and forth dropping off food and coffee. Chloe's nose is hit with the familiar smell of food being cooked. She made her way to the farthest booth in the back of the diner, taking a seat and keeping a watchful eye as she waited.

Soon though the familiar voice that Chloe recognized all too well, sounded sternly in her ears.

"Lookin' for another free meal, again Chloe?"  Her mother Joyce said, standing next to the the table.

"What?...I'm hella hungry..."

"Didn't you read my note?....I said I left you some food back in the fridge."

"Mom, you know I can't cook for shit, and besides the food here taste's way better..." Chloe says, giving her mother a doopy smile, and putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

The punk's stomach gurgles again, making Chloe point down at herself.

"Don't you hear my stomach?...I'm practically dying of starvation right now..."

Joyce face palms and sighs loudly before speaking.

"Damn it Chloe....fine, but you only get one damn slice of bacon today, Missy..." Joyce says, turning away before heading back behind the counter.

"And make sure you mow that damn lawn when you get home!"  Joyce bellowed out.

Chloe smiled, her plan had worked. It was free breakfast time....

\-----------

\----------------

\-------------------

\-------------------

\------------------

Later on, Chloe sat in her room, her stomach comfortably full with breakfast. She calmly took small drag's from her joint, as she allowed her mind to wander. Despite everything and everyone who had screwed her over in the life, It seemed as though her mother Joyce was one of the few bright spots. (Aside from the fact that she had married a jackass.) 

"You know what?...I just might mow the lawn after all.." 

 


End file.
